Gratings on wave devices such as surface acoustic wave devices and optical wave devices have a multitude of uses. For example, optical wave devices with gratings may be used as beam splitters or coupling devices. Surface acoustic wave devices with gratings and electrode patterns may be utilized as wave launchers and receivers. Commonly the gratings are indentations in the wave device surface formed by employing standard lithographic and etching techniques. Because of the wide use of these devices new gratings have been sought which reduce power losses or increase efficiency as they operate on waves and which have improved economics of manufacturing.